


Merry Little Christmas

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming from a prompt from an anonymous Tumblr user (Cas and Dean spending the holidays baking apple pie toGETHER AND WATCHING STAR WARS AND WEARING BIG DUMB SWEATERS AND GOING OUT FOR PUMPKIN COFFEE TOGETHER AND BICKERING ABOUT WHO SHOULD RAKE THE LEAVES AND JUST BEING SO STUPIDLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER AHH), I wrote some Christmas Destiel fluff.</p><p>It shifts from Sam's point of view to Dean's. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Little Christmas

It was Christmas Eve when Castiel and Dean finally told Sam about being in love with each other. Like Sam didn’t know already.

 

They were _stupidly_ all over each other _all_ the time. Sam had obviously figured _they_ figured he already knew, even without any formal confirmation. It was just… they were so dependent on each other, and they were always around each other. Castiel becoming human was something none of them had expected to happen, but ironically, Dean wanted, maybe even _craved_ to be closer to Castiel. Sam would always just know him as the angel who saved his life more than enough times, and he was more than grateful for that.

 

Dean had told Sam to sit down in the Bunker’s library and almost began some huge, ridiculously sappy speech. This was absurd. He would have expected an _“Alright, Sammy, I love Cas, and Cas loves me. So. Get over it”_ but Sam could tell Dean was five seconds away from beginning a Nicholas Sparks novel, so he cut him off.

 

“Dean.”

“Uh… I kind of wasn’t done.”

“I know. You were about to throw up butterflies talking about how you and Cas are totally in love.” Dean stared at Sam and turned to Castiel, then back at Sam.

“No, actually, I was going to ask if you wanted pork or beef tonight for dinner,” Dean started and Sam _froze_. Did he just… what did he just do? Dean began laughing hysterically and Sam stood up and punched him in the arm. “Ow! I was _kidding_ , yeah, I guess that’s what I was gonna tell you – only a little more, you know. Nicer.”

“Nicer,” Sam said quietly.

“What?” Dean responded.

“It’s a little _nicer_ , not a little _more_ nicer.” Dean flung his hands up in defense and huffed at Sam. He proceeded to take Castiel’s hand and lead them into the kitchen. Sam, of course, followed, like the nosy little brother he was.

 

Castiel and Dean were talking about food when he entered. He kept quiet in the doorway, wanting to really see them.

 

“I think we should bake a pie.” Dean said.

“Dean,” Castiel said, a bit agitated. “You have baked a pie for four nights straight. I do not understand _why_ you have to have another one.”

“Because, Cas, it’s _pie_ , and it’s _Christmas Eve_.” Dean groaned and Sam grimaced. Pie was good, sure, but four nights in a row? Dean’s obsession with it was completely unhealthy.

“Fine. Do you need my help?”

“Yeah. Sure.” It was then Dean playfully bumped into Castiel and Castiel turned Dean and kissed him. Sam felt his face grow hot and he couldn’t help the smile that followed. He knew about their romantic tension, of course, who couldn’t tell? He has never seen them physically – together. It was nice.

 

For the next half hour, Dean and Castiel got everything together to make the pie and the whole time, they were making little jokes at each other – Castiel obviously did not understand most of them – and they just continued _kissing_. Every once in a while, Dean would take Castiel or the other way around and they would plant a simple little kiss on each other’s mouths. Once it was finished, and damn did it smell good, Dean brought up watching movies with Castiel and Sam figured he should give them some time alone.

 

After all, he just stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched them bake a pie for forty-five minutes.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cas was cold, Dean could just tell. Even after eating two slices of hot, fresh apple pie, he was still shivering. They were getting ready to watch _Star Wars_ – _“How could you have not seen_ Star Wars _, Cas?! Dammit!” –_ and Cas was shaking like a hairless cat in a snowstorm. Or, anything in a snowstorm, really.

“Do you want me to go get one of those huge sweaters I bought for us a couple of weeks ago? It could come in handy, you know.” Dean smiled as Cas sat on the couch, _pumpkin spice coffee_ in hand. Cas was obsessed with those frou-frou drinks like Sam was. He had practically made him go get him one after he helped with the fifth pie in a row.

“Yes, Dean. The dark red one will do.” Dean grinned and headed to his room. The dark red sweater was his favorite on Cas. He pulled on a simple black sweater over his prized grey Henley and grabbed a huge blanket from his bed. Heading back into the living room, he tossed the sweater at Cas and he pulled it on, instantly appearing warmer. “You could have spilled my coffee.”

“It has a lid on it.”

 

Dean flipped the TV on, sliding _The Phantom Menace_ into the DVD player. If he was gonna make Cas watch _Star Wars,_ he was gonna do it right from the beginning. The TV was gigantic – whichever man of letters used this place last was apparently stacked. He flopped onto the couch next to Cas, bringing the large blanket down on top of them. Kicking his feet up on the coffee table, Dean simultaneously tugged Cas’ legs over his thighs, easing into him.

 

Being with Cas felt like the most right thing in the universe. He was electric, he was clueless, and he was seriously fantastic in bed. It annoyed Dean when he begged to know where he learned everything he demonstrated, and especially when _“It’s human instinct, Dean, I can’t really help it”_ was the answer.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Halfway into the movie, Dean was astonished to notice how interested and absorbed Cas was. He kept asking questions about the plot, and about what would happen next, and when the movie _ended_ , Cas was livid.

“I want to watch more. There’s more – right? The ending was abruptly cut off – don’t you call it a cliff hanger?” Dean just laughed hysterically and took Cas’ face in his hands, kissing him gently.

“I fuckin’ love you, Cas.”

“I know, Dean.” Dean grimaced. “What? I love you too, I.”

“Dude, you just – you just Han Solo’d me. We haven’t even gotten to that episode yet.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Eventually, Dean and Cas did finish the first trilogy. Cas cried twice in Episode III, which was _adorable_ , because both times they weren’t even parts where people normally cried – like when Anakin gets fried in lava, or when he’s getting ready to go dark side and is force-choking Padme.

 

No, Cas cried when Padme revealed she was knocked up with Darth Vader’s kid, -- _“She’s… she’s pregnant. Oh, wow. Dean, she’s having a baby. They’re so in love,” –_ and when Padme died in childbirth and gave up Luke to near strangers. He barely had anything audible to say about that. He just cried a lot.

 

Dean ended up leading Cas to his bedroom, and they were kissing each other and undressing each other the whole way there. He glanced at the clock on the dresser, and the time read _12:19 AM._ It was Christmas, and Dean was in his sweats, and Cas in his boxers and a t-shirt.

“You’ve never... m-made love on Christmas, right?”

“No, Dean. I am aware of this.” Cas tilted his head and then his eyes did that thing where they just shone and screamed realization. “Oh… well, I would like to.”

“Damn right you would.”


End file.
